<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiritual PreCure {Precure Fan-Series} by DeadlyPonys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748468">Spiritual PreCure {Precure Fan-Series}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPonys/pseuds/DeadlyPonys'>DeadlyPonys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spiritual PreCure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darker in Later episodes, Dreams, Magical Girls, Pretty Cure Fan Series, Spiritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPonys/pseuds/DeadlyPonys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amai Seishin has just moved to Fushigi Village, where she will be attending Dokutoku Academy where kids from Middle School and High School can reach their 'Beyond the Norm' Dreams. But her first day quickly goes south as Someone from the so called 'Fuhai Orginazation' shows up to cause despair in the world. Amai Discovers she's one of the Legendary Spiritual Dieties, Precure! She along with her new friends must put an end to The Fuhai Orginazation before they take away everyone they love to be used as power sources.</p><p>"Our Spirits are rising high into the Sky! Spiritual Precure!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiritual PreCure {Precure Fan-Series}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is your dream, Seishin-Chan?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I wanna be a Spirit Medium!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How fascinating"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"A Spirit Medium? What kind of freaky dream is that?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, That's for those freaks who belives in ghosts!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ghosts aren't real, Weirdo! It's stories the adults come up with to scare us!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Spirit Mediums are special! They will help you if you can't reach the light when you die!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know my parents think that if a child is fascinated with death they're wrong in the head"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you just disapear when you die!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Everyone! That isn't nice! Just let Seshin-Chan dream!"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>Sobbing </b>"I will become a Spirit Medium. I will help lost souls"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, you will"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Huh?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure you will help Lost souls, If that's what you want"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"My name is Shien, What's your name?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"AMAI!!" A voice called out, scaring the girl out of her slumber. The girl layed sprawled out on her bed, her hair a mess. In the doorway she saw a woman, her mother, who did not look happy. "You'll be late for school if you don't get up" She said, leaving for the kitchen. The teenager fell out of bed trying to untangle herself from her covers and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em> <b>My name is Amai Seishin, I'm 14 years old. For me today is a very special day, it's my first day at a new school! Dokutoku Academy, where i'll be able to pursue my dream! What i dreamt wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Ever since kindergarden i wanted to become a spirit medium, but the kids in my class bullied me for it since it was a 'Strange' Dream. I almost lost my hope in becoming a medium when i met this boy. His name was Shien, but that is all i knew about him. I only met him once, but we seemed to have gottten along in the short time we talked to eachother. Before he left he gave me something, He said it was a charm, that it should give me the power i needed to move forward. Ever since that day i wore that charm around my neck. It was a circular charm with engravings, It was made out of cold metal, but it tells me that it's there to help me.</b> </em>
</p><p>Amai ran out of the bathroom, fully clothed in her new uniform. She then went down to have some breakfeast and pack up her bag. Once done she ran out of the door yelling, "I'm leaving!". She kept her focus on the side walk and made sure not to bump into anyone.</p><p>
  <em> <b>My family moved into this neighbour hood not long ago. I didn't have any friends back home so i didn't leave anyone behind that i would miss. In fact moving here was like a blessing to me. I don't need to worry about people seriously judging me at this school. For it is purley made for children who wants to pursue their 'Beyond the norm' dreams, like me.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amai ran like the wind, hoping she remembered the route when she went on the walk with her mother. Eventually, she could see the school building and a big smile formed on her face as all the fantasies she can see in the future got her excited. "My Spirits are rising!" She said, jumping up in the air. She finally found herself on campus, she stopped to catch her breath, but just in time as she heard the bell. After a small break she hurried on inside. Upon entering she was met with something out of a fantasy. It's the most creative looking building she's ever seen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>-In Class-</p><p> </p><p>Amai stood outside the classroom 2-C, waiting for the teacher to let her come in. "Ok, Now settle down everyone. We have a new student joining our class today, Treat her nicley. You may come in now" The teacher caalled out. Amai opened the door and stepped to the front of the class. She looked at everyone. They seemed so nice. "Alright, Tell us your name and your dream that braught you here" The teacher said. Amai grabbed a chalk and wrote her name on the board.</p><p>She turned to face the class and bowed. "Hello everyone, My name is Amai Seishin. My dream is to become a spirit medium. As a child i've witnessed a lot of things that are considered Paranormal. But i don't belive ghost mean any harm, they are just lost souls who needs help, and i wish to be the one to help them. I do hope we can get along" She finnished. Everyone started clapping, except for one. In the back of the class, staring in a book was a girl, her hair was a chestnut colour pulled up in small curly pigtails, she had dark brown eyes aswell. Amai felt this girl was rather stand-out.</p><p>"Ok, so Seishin-San, you'll be sitting next to Kanari-San" The teacher snapped Amai back to reality, but at the same time the very girl she was looking at had poked her head up. Indicating, that was the girl's surname, Kanari. Amai looked at the teacher and gave her a nod, then walked over to the girl. She stood there a little while and gave her new classmate a firendly smile, wich was ignored by Kanari. Amai decided to not let it bother her and sat down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was now lunch. Amai pulled out her lunch box and opened it. She clapped her hands together and thought <em>"Thanks for this meal" </em>Then began eating. She thought about how this day was going, it went better then she expected. <em>"Perhaps it was the charm giving me luck! When i see you again Shien, I'm gonna give you a big hug!" </em>She smiled at the thought.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"---elp!"</span> </em>
</p><p>Amai stopped eating, hearing a voice.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Any----lp me!"</span> </em>
</p><p>Amai looked around to see if anyone else could hear it, but no one was reacting. She stood up and left the class room, wondering if they were in the halls.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Help m--!"</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot clearer now, but still it wasn't out here, but it's obvious It was a cry for help. Amai looked around a little, and chose the path she belives it came from. There was no doubt someone was crying for help. The girl was too busy focusing on the voice and where she was going, she didn't notice her charm was getting warmer.</p><p>She reached the library, thinking that's where the voice is coming from. Amai entered the library, it was empty. She still went further inside though, It was then she finally ntoiced her charm. She hissed at how hot it was getting, it felt like it was burning her skin. She took it off. "What's wrong with it?" She whispered. She noticed that the charm started to form a color. The sound of whimpering inside the library took her focus away from her charm and started hurrying up further inside and there, Hidden between bookshelves she saw a bird, a pink bird. She found it strange, how did a bird get in the library? How did it get inside the School in general? Still, she could see it was shuddering, the bird was clearly scared. She kneeled down to it and carefully braught her hands down to pick it up. It noticed her and started to freak a bit out. "It's ok, i'm not going to hurt you, little guy" Amai said. After hearing that and understanding she didn't mean any harm, the bird relaxed- However things just turned upside down when this happened...</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for finding me-Koto!" The bird said. The BIRD SAID! Amai's eyes widden. "Y-You spoke!" She said. The bird nodded, casually as it was expecting her to have that reaction. "But we don't have time. We need to get out of here before she finds me-Koto" It said. Amai rasied an eyebrow. "She?" In that moment a loud yell was heard in the Library and through pure fear the bird jumped up on Amai's shoulder and hid in the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Where is that spirit?! Boss is gonna give me a painfull 'lecture' if i don't return with it!" A Agressive female voice was heard, but Amai couldn't pin point where it was coming from since it felt like it was coming from every direction. Then all of a sudden a force knocked down a bookshelf from across the room, wich startled her. The bird tapped her to get her attention. "Come on, you can't just stand there" It whispered to her. Amai agreed and started sneaking towards the exit. Another loud bang was heard as another shelf fell much closer to their location and Amai almost squealed but she stopped herself and kept moving. Then once she was near the door, she turned to actually see what was causing all that noise. It was a giant monster, that had the apearence of a book, what in the world was that and what was it doing here?</p><p>She then noticed someone standing on the Monsters shoulder, a woman wearing a rather revealing red dress. Her hair was black and pulled into a pony tail, she also had pointy ears and eyes that could belong to a cat or a dragon. She also had markings on her pale skin, both under her eyes and on her left shoulder. Amai Braught the bird closer to her to whisper to it. "Is that the one that's after you?" She asked. The bird nodded, unsettled by the reveal of the woman. "That's Zetsoura, mistress of despair-Koto" It said. <em>"Mistress of Despair?"</em> Amai repeated in her head. Then suddenly the woman, Zetsoura had turned in their direction and discovered the pink bird on Amai's shoulder. "Aha! There you are, you cursed spirit! You were a good hider, but this game is over! Ah and i see you braught with you another power source, sadly i already used the Kurai i braught with me but it's not like i can't bring her to Boss as a bonus prise" She said, thinking deeply about her choices.</p><p> </p><p>Amai grabbed The bird protectivly. "I will not let that happen!" She shouted. The cry caught Zetsoura off guard, but she shook it off laughing. "Ahahaha! You have quite the energy, you'll make a great power source! Kurai! Take them!" She shouted towards the monster who looked in the teenage girls direction now. Amai gulped and started running around them through the bookshelves. "You will never be able to outrun a Kurai-Koto! Leave me and save yourself-Koto!" The bird tried to convince her, but with small tears starting to form in her eyes she furiously shook her head. "I can't! If i can't save you, a little bird! Then how am i supposed to save lost souls! I will make it happen, i will save you!" She said, starting to reach the end of the library.</p><p>Suddenly, a huge force behind them knocked Amai off her feet and she landed hard on the floor with a thud and most likley a few bruises on her side. The impact caused her to lose both the bird she was protecting and her necklace. The teenaged girl groaned in pain, she was gonna feel that in the morning, if she'll make it to experince the morning that is. The bird lifted itself off the floor and saw the hurt child in front of it. "Idiot! I told you to leave me and save yourself-Koto!" It said, but it didn't seem like she wanted to pay attention to that. Then the stomp of the Kurai snapped the bird back to reality, it looked back to see the towering monster along with Zetsoura floating beside it. The bird stretched its wings out as if it would protect Amai.</p><p> </p><p>"Zetsoura! Your buisniuess is with me-Koto! I'll go with you if you leave this child be-Koto!" It shouted at her. Said Mistress of Despair thought about that option but only laughed at it. "Ahahaha! Do you think i'm honestly gonna let an oppertunity like this slide? It's not often we're able to get 2 power sources in one day. I'm sorry little birdie, but i'm bringing this girl with me. Kurai!" She commanded. The Kurai then reached out and grabbed Amai, who was still conscious. Zetsoura landed on the ground and grabbed the pink bird, she also notices the necklace on the floor and picks it up too. "Hm~? This is a beautiful necklace, it doesn't suit me though so i suppose i can give it back to you, little girl" She said , floating back up to meet Amai's gaze. Using some kind of magic to lift it up and place it on Amai's neck. "Maybe feeling pretty will boost your energy that will give us more power. Let's go!" She commanded the Kurai and it began moving.</p><p>The bird only stared at the poor child in the Kurai's grip, head hanging, It couldn't tell what face she was making, it assumed the worst that she had fallen to despair. While looking at her, it couldn't help but begin to look at the necklace, it could've sworn it has seen it before somewhere. At this point the Kurai has already made it out of the library from an busted wall it probably used to get in. That was when, after a few agonizing moments of silence, Amai had started mumbling woch caught the attention of Zetsoura. "Hm? Are you saying something, dear?" She asked, turning around to look at her. Amai's voice grew a bit louder but she was still mumbling, the only words that was understood was "I won't". Zetsoura got closer. "Speak up, Dear. I can't hear you" She said, amused. Amai was silent for a moment, head still down. "I said;" She spoke a little louder. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She shouted, the outburst along with a strange force pushed Zetsoura back.</p><p> </p><p>The mistress of Despair recovered from the blow and glared at the girl, who was glaring right back at her. "I don't know who you are or where you come from, all i can see and hear is that you take advantage of human beings! Who has hopes and dreams, and you take them away! For what? As a 'power source'? I won't allow it" Amai shook her head. <em><b>"I will never allow such inhumane actions!" </b></em></p><p>At those words A bright light shone from the charm wrapped around the girl's neck, the light enveloped her and became a protective shield from the Kurai as it let her go. As the bird noticed Zetsoura is completley caught off guard by this sudden change of events, it took the oppertunity to escape her grip and fly into the bubble of pink light.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the Bubble, Amai is floating around in a sparkly pink void. She opens her eyes and starts freaking out a bit. "Oh my gosh, Where am i?! Did i die?! Is this heaven?!" She frantically asked question as she tried to move around, then floating in front of her was the pink bird. "I felt like i had seen that charm before, it's a Soul Crystal-Koto! So you are one of the Legendary Spiritual Dieties, Precure-Koto!" It said. Amai had calmed down at this point, and looked down at her necklace and noticed the charm, apearently called a soul crystal had gained a strong pink color. "Precure..?" She repeated, holding onto the crystal. "It's warm now..." She said, gently. <em>"After all this time it has been cold" </em>She finnished in her thoughts.</p><p>Then suddenly some light wrapped around her wrist and became a braclet? Or a watch? On her wrist and she started freaking out again. "What is that?!" She asked. "That is your Spiritual PreBrace-Koto! You use it to release your Spiritual Energy and Transform-Koto!" The brid informed her. Amai couldn't wrap her head around what was happing right now, but if it could help the situation. With a determined look and clenched fist, she grabbed a hold of her soul crystal.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing up the Spiritual PreBrace lined up with her head. <b>"Precure!" </b>She insterted the crystal at the head of the brace. <b>"</b><b>Spiritual Power!" </b>Still holding the crystal she used it to turn the top to the side. <b>"Release!" </b>With those words and a hit on top of the brace it suddenly lights up and flies off her wrist and above her head. It rains down a sparkly waterfall over her and as it disapears so does her school uniform, leaving her in a sparkly pink cloak draped over her body and her hair released from her hair pins. Two streams of light trails down her arms as frilly gloves forms on her hands, spreading her arms in quick fashion causes the remains of the streams to disapear into two golden floating rings around her elbows.</p><p>A light flies down to her hands, she brings it up to her lips and kisses then lets it go, as it turns into a lilly flower. It flies upside down back towards Amai and she spins through it so it drapes over body, then in a flash it turned into a pink dress and the remains of the shining cloak had shrunken and turned into a pale pink blouse and frills under the dress. Once again two streams of light spirals down, but this time down her legs, forming long white boots with pink faded out shadings.</p><p>Amai Reaches high for the shining light above her, grabs it and quickly palces it on her chest and the light forms into a golden pin with a heart symbol holding up a small pink bow. Remains of the shining light still lingering in her hands, she brings them up to her head and brushes it through her hair causing it to glow and extends its length. In another flash, her hair had turned bright pink and split into two sections that is tied at the end with bows, her bangs had also been braided.</p><p> </p><p>As the bubble protecting Amai from the enemies disapeared, her apearence had completley changed from before, as well as her demeanor. Opening up her eyes with a determined stare, she suddenly said loudly; <b>"</b><b>The strength of a soul, Cure Spirit!</b><b>" </b>She finnished with a pose. The bird that had been beside her this entire time jsut looked at her in awe. However that moment was ruined, as Amai or Spirit blinked her eyes and looked at herself. And she started freaking out for the 3rd time. "AHH! WHAT IS THIS?! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?! Oh my gosh, am i now a.... 'Magical girl'?! Did i just sell my soul?! Well, i didn't get a wish. What is happening?!!" As she was panicing, Zetsoura just stared at this scene with utter confusion and disbeleif. "Seriously, All that hype for nothing? That isn't even the kind of despair i'm into. Ugh! Kurai, dispose of her!" She shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The Kurai then proceeded forward to land a hit on Spirit and the Bird, but as she saw it coming towards her instantly she grabbed the bird and launched herself up in the sky. Again, it seems like she blanked out for a seccond as she blinked once again. "Woah, did i just do that? But what am i supposed to do now?" She asked. "Now you can fight the Kurai-Koto!" The bird said. Spirit, still floating in mid air just exclaimed at that. "I can't fight to save my life! And i'm far from strong enough!" She said. The bird flew out of her arms and infront of her. "Yes you can-Koto! Precures can fight, they are said to have incredible strength-Koto!" It said. "Incredible strength?" Spirit repeated, looking at her gloved hands and then at the Kurai. Then her eyes narrow as an idea pops in her head. She leaned forward, planted her feet against the walls of the school behind her and then launched her self in the Kurai's direction, bringing her arm back to prepare a punch.</p><p> </p><p>As she had reached it, she then delivered a quick and extremley powerfull punch that sent the Kurai flying. Both shocked and Amazed at the strenght, Spirit stumbled a bit on her landing but managed to keep her ground on the pavement. "Amazing! I'm so strong in this form! I wonder what else i can do" She said to herself. Her fascination was braught to a halt as she heard the Kurai cry out. Seems like it was now taking this seriously, well so was Spirit. With a new boost of determination and confidence, she sprints towards the monster at speeds a normal human can't reach, she was even too quick for the Kurai to keep up with her for a moment, but before it could get its bearings suddenly it was kicked from behind and launched back to where it once was.</p><p>Spirit landed where the Kurai once stood, and smiled in triumph. "My spirits are rising now!" She said. The bird then apeared right by her. "That is good, cause now it's time to finnish it off-Koto!" It said. Spirit looked at it. "How do i do that?" She asked. "Channel your spiritual energy into the source of your powers-Koto!" It said. Spirit almost instantly knew what it meant and looked at the golden brooch on her bow. "Ah, ok! But before i do that, can i do something else first?" She asked. The bird looked at her confused. "Uh, Sure-Koto" It said. Spirit cleared her throat and started speaking up in a formal voice. "I see you're suffering, Dear Lost Light. But don't worry, i'm here now and i shall put your Spirit at ease!" She shouted. The bird would've facepalmed, if it had hands. "Seriously-Koto?!" It said. Spirit placed her hands over her brooch and closed her eyes, focusing her energy and in a split moment saw an image in her head, and knew eaxactly what to do.</p><p> </p><p><b>"Precure!" </b>She spread out her arms, looking up as a bright light shot out from the brooch. She hovered her hand behind it and started guiding it to draw a circle. Once completed the circle was filled with symbols and lines that turned it into a Magic Cirlce. <b>"Spirit Burst!" </b>At those words she pushed her hands forward as a beam of pink light shot from the Magic Circle and towards the Kurai, as it struck it the monster lit up and slowly started vanishing, but leaving a small Shilouette behind.</p><p> </p><p>Zetsoura witnessed it all and was furious. "Oh you'll pay for this, Cure Spirit!" Is what she said before she vanished, and as she did the damage made outside returned back to normal. Spirit relaxed and hurried over to the Shilouette she saw and gasped. It was a female, she had a school staff uniform and looking at her name tag, she seems to be the Libraian. "Was she inside the monster?" Spirit asked, slightly sadden. The Bird landed on her shoulder. "Yes, but i'll explain more later-Koto. We have to get away before she-" But before it could finnish the sentance, the Libarian stirred causing the two to panic. The sudden surge of panic caused Spirit to return back to Amai, and the bird flew off to hide. As the Libarian started to open her eyes, Amai decided to stay and pretend like she just found her.</p><p>"Sensei! Are you alright?!" She asked, crouching down. The woman sat up, holding her head and looked around. "Wh-What happened?" She asked. Amai frowned more. "I don't know, i just found you here and i got very concerned. What is the latest you can remember?" She asked. The librarian eyes widden at that question and she suddenly almost wanted to cry. "I just remember, struggling through the day to repress my emotions from after my husband announced he wanted a divorce" She said. Amai gasped. <em>"That is horrible" </em>She thought. "Sensei, i'm so sorry to hear that, but you won't feel better if you repress such feelings like that. Belive me, i've repressed emotions that i didn't like too before i started here, but that was not a healthy or effective way to solve the problem, it just made it worse" She told the woman, who listened closley. "It hurts, i know, but sometimes even though you really don't want it, you have to experince pain, because avoiding it or repressing it will just make it hurt even more when it comes back unexpectedly. The best way to ease the pain is to be open about it to someone you really trust, like a friend" She said.</p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled warmly and started standing up. "Thank you, young lady. What's your name and what class are you from?" She asked. Amai stood up as well. "Amai Seishin, 2nd year of the middle school division, Class 2-C" She finnished with a bow. The woman's smile was bittersweet now. "Once again, i'm reminded of how experinced you students of this school are, but it's not the greatest thing to be proud of" She said, wich just made Amai confused.</p><p>As the young girl was done talking to the Librarian, she waved good bye and went back into the school to pick up her stuff as she noticed the day was already over. She had to apolagize to the Teacher for skipping the rest of the classes and simply told them she was just scared since it was her first day and they decided to let her off the hook. She grabbed her schoolbag and that was then she actually noticed she still had the Brace on from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Amai left the school grounds and was greeted by the pink bird again. "Greetings-Koto" It said. She pouted. "Don't 'Greetings' me, Birdie. You need to start explaining right this minute" She commanded.The bird got angry with the nickname. "I'll have you know, Miss, i have a name-Koto! My name Cotton, I'm a Spirit from Shinrei Land-Koto!" It said. Amai eased up a bit, realizing she never actually did get its name or where it came from, but appearently she was talking to an actual Spirit. "And do not worry, i shall explain everything-Koto. But first, we have to return to where you reside-Koto. It's not safe here-Koto" Cotton said. Amai's face formed a unsure scowl, but decided to go along with it. "Ok, but something i just have to know right now" She started before pointing at Cotton, and without stuttering she asked. "Are you a boy or a girl?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"SERIOUSLY-KOTO?! I'M A BOY-KOTO!" "Well, how was i supposed to know?"</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amai: So, you're saying i'm supposed to fight this 'Fuhai-Orginization' and save your home land?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cotton: Exactly-Koto! But you can not do it alone, it is said you are fighting along side two others-Koto!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amai: Really? Ah, My spirits are rising! But i'm gonna have to look later, i have a communication Project to do with Kanari-San</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cotton: Who now-Koto?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Amai: </em> <em> <span class="u">Spiritual Precure! "</span> </em> <em> <span class="u">Cooperation is Key! Guardian of Auras appears!"</span> </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amai: Let our Spirits Rise!!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>